Getting To Know Each Other
by CronusAmpora98
Summary: Eridan and Cronus decide to get to know each other.


Eridan sat in his room, looking out the window. There was nothing to really do, not having many friends left. The seadweller walked to his computer, getting on Trollian. Three others online. There was Sollux, who he hated, Vriska, his ex kismesis, and Gamzee, who was just plain awkward to talk to. He got offline instantly, not wanting to talk to any of them, and walked to his bookshelf.  
>Eridan picked out a human book, one of his favorites, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince," and started reading. Eight chapters in, there was a knock on the door. He marked his page and set the book down, going to answer it.<br>"I wwonder wwho it could be," the seadweller sighed, opening the door. He looked up and groaned. It just had to be _him_. It _had_ to be the older Ampora, Cronus. "I wwas really expecting you to be busy today, Cro."  
>Cronus smirked, ruffling Eridan's hair. "Not too busy to see my favworite descendant, Eridan."<br>Eridan growled, pushing Cronus' hand away. "Get your filthy hands off a me. I don't wwant you touchin me. Noww wwhat did you wwant?"  
>The greaser looked down at Eridan. "I wvas wvanting to hang out for a wvhile wvas all. Not much else to do wvhen no one likes you. Besides, you barely know me. Maybe wve could become close."<br>"Fine. Wwhatevver. Wwhat did you havve in mind?" Eridan sighed, looking at Cronus.  
>"Oh, I havwe a lot planned. But I need your permission to do it." The older seadweller smirked, leaning down and nipping lightly at one of Eridan's earfins.<br>"W-wwhat are you doin?" Eridan's face flushed a deep shade of violet. He hated to admit it, but that was actually rather sexy of Cronus. The door closed, Eridan now being pressed against it and kissed deeply by Cronus. Cronus' breath tasted weird. Not a surprise, it was hard to think of a time he didn't have a cigarette in his mouth.  
>"So, wvhat do you think, Eridan? You wvant to do this or not?" Cronus moved down, kissing Eridan's jaw, lightly scraping his teeth across the skin. He felt the younger Ampora shudder at that.<br>"Y-yes...Cro," Eridan wrapped his arms slowly around Cronus' neck, looking up at him. He was soon lifted up by Cronus and carried back to his room.

Once inside the room, Cronus closed and locked the door, sighing. "Too bad I'm the only troll wvith a human bed. Looks like wve're doing this on the floor." He undid Eridan's cape, letting it drop to the floor, the scarf following soon after. "Hmm, still no marks on your neck, huh? Wvell, I can fix that." The older Ampora pressed his lips to Eridan's neck, nipping and licking lightly at his gills.  
>Eridan gasped, moaning softly and reaching his hands up, rubbing the bases of Cronus' horns. That gained a few purrs from Cronus, making Eridan smirk. He rubbed a bit harder, moaning as the purrs vibrated against his gills. "Nn...C-Cro...~"<br>Cronus got on the floor, laying Eridan down and pulling off his own shirt, showing a bit of muscle. Not too much, just a little more than Eridan, who didn't have much at all. He had a few scars on his back and chest, but paid no mind to them and reached up into Eridan's shirt, rubbing his gills lightly. Eridan was lying down under Cronus, moaning at the feeling.  
>Eridan gasped, panting and begging for Cronus. "Cro...p-please...I-I need you...~" He whined, bucking his hips up toward Cronus.<br>The greaser nodded, pulling their pants off slowly, then their boxers. "Wvell...someone seems excited." He teased, rubbing the violet tentabulge, which curled around his finger. Eridan moaned, blushing deeply and looking at Cronus, wanting more. "And your nook is soaked too...wvell, wve can't leavwe that wvaiting." Seconds later, Cronus was pressed to Eridan, his tentabulge slowly entering Eridan's nook.  
>"F-fuck! Cro, y-you're so b-big," Eridan moaned, wrapping his legs around Cronus' waist. He started to press against Cronus, taking him in deeper. "Mmm...~ C-Cro...~"<br>Cronus gasped, thrusting gently and moaning softly. "Damn...so tight, Eridan." He continued thrusting, speeding up as her went.  
>They both moaned, thrusting against each other, kissing each other. As they kissed, Cronus slipped his tongue into Eridan's mouth. Their tongues twisted together, fighting for dominance, which Cronus soon won. He thrusted harder and harder, both of them breathing heavily, moaning each other's names. After a few more minute of this, Eridan released his violet material onto Cronus, Cronus releasing his into Eridan. Cronus pulled out after a few more gentle thrusts, kissing Eridan softly and laying down, pulling Eridan close. "Lovwe you, Eridan..."<br>"Lovve you, too, Cro," Eridan kissed Cronus softly before falling asleep in his arms.

~The End~


End file.
